


Valentine's Day Ficlet

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calhoun expects something from Felix for their first Valentine's Day, but gets a little put out when he doesn't deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> my-ships-control-my-life on tumblr prompted me hero's cuties with flowers.

It wasn’t uncommon for Felix to give her flowers. Calhoun wasn’t much of a flower type of gal, but she appreciated the thought (though sometimes it could be a bit embarrassing when the little handyman hopped straight into Hero’s Duty and presented her with a bouquet of flowers right in front of her troops.) 

Calhoun expected for their first Valentine’s Day that Felix would bring her flowers. Heck, she would have even bet on it that he’d shower her whole bunker with different arrays of flowers. 

So, when Felix met her outside her game’s outlet empty handed, Calhoun felt a little disappointed. She struggled it off, calling herself a sap for even wanting something as silly as a flower. 

They were to have a picnic under the inky blanket of Fix-It Felix Jr. Again, Calhoun assumed that maybe flowers would be awaiting her. But as Felix made sure she was comfortable and happily served her the delicious potato salad he made, Calhoun couldn’t get that nagging desire for those blasted flowers he hadn’t given her.

After a quiet stroll hand in hand around the lake, Calhoun was about to bust. She mentally abraded herself for being spoiled so easily by this 8-bit man in a blue cap. How dare he get her so worked up over something as simple as a colorful plant!

As they drew closer to the Niceland apartments, Calhoun couldn’t take it anymore. “Why haven’t you given me those blasted flowers you always bring me?” she asked; no, commanded an answer. 

Felix only gazed up at her, bewildered. “Pardon me, ma’am?” 

Calhoun growled, throwing her hands up in the air. “You hop your tiny little rear end in my game like once or twice a week, flash a bunch of ninnyhammer flowers for me in front of all my men, but you don’t have the gumption to give me some on the most stupidly romantic day of the year, Fix it?!”

She literally had to hold herself back from slugging him as Felix burst into laughter. “Oh, Tammy, you’re such a gem! Come on, darling.” He grasped her hand and they took the elevator to Felix’s apartment. 

Felix scampered off into the kitchen and returned with his hands behind his back. “Since it’s Valentine’s Day, our first at that, I wanted to give you something more special than regular flowers.” He swept his hand around and in his right was an orange, glowing flower.

"It’s a fire flower from Mario’s game," he explained as Calhoun reached to take it in her hand.

She examined the flower, her eyes delighted at the glowing deep orange that seemed to vibrate with color almost as if it really were on fire. This was special. This was worth the wait.

Calhoun bent to one knee, hauling Felix into a heated kiss before he could ask how she liked it. The kiss was answer enough.


End file.
